The five (5) major objectives to be accomplished through this contract are: 1. Development and production of information materials, based on the latest developments in anxiety disorders/mental illness research, for the following audiences: a) mental health care providers; b) primary health care providers; c) business and industry'; d) the general public (including those with and without anxiety disorders\other.mental illnesses, and their significant -others, friends and family members); and e) special populations (including minority groups such as African Americans and Hispanics; children and adolescents; low-literacy audiences; women; and college-aged youth), 2. Effective and cost-effective marketing and distribution of materials, through a wide variety of outlets and intermediaries, to ensure communication and knowledge exchange with target audiences, 3. Development of media outreach strategies and placement of stories, interviews, etc., 4. Dissemination of information about the education program s progress to program intermediaries and other audiences, both within NIMH and outside the Institute, and 5. Evaluation, including the tracking and monitoring of media placements, 800 number requests, and usage of program information and materials.